As Simple As That
by CurlYourLip
Summary: Allison is just another 19 year old, working student at Cross Academy. 'Always jump at the first opportunity to start over.' Does she have it in herself, to confess to Zero, that she's irrevocably in love with him? It's as simple as that. R & R *Grins?*
1. Prologue: A Confession

I've always loved a good read. And it's always a pleasure to have people read my work! Feel free to leave your reviews. Thrash me if you'd like but let me know if it's worth continuing. Alright Folks, Enjoy!

I've kinda edited the piece aswell. To make it slightly more tolerable ^ ^ .

Allison's thoughts are in_ italics._

Readers can skip to the bonus chapters I'm going to be putting up if they want a gist of the story! =))

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters affiliated with Vampire Knights. But I do own this THIS THIS creep of a person - Allison.

* * *

**Prologue**

Allison put on her newly bought black pants. Grabbed and buttoned up the first shirt she saw lying on the bed, slid on her heels and rushed towards her class.

_'I'm late! I'm late! I'm late – Again! Oversleeping isn't an option. It's a necessity. Tough luck trying to explain that to anyone, stupid!'_

_'Yes people, I believe that self deprecatory humor is the best kind of humor. And that is why I often degrade myself.'_

"**Hallelujah! The Door!**" Allison exclaimed as she barged into a class full off chattering students.

"**Shutuuhh… SILENCE Class!**" she roared, hoping no, PRAYING that it would have some effect on the students.

_'Not bad eh Allison?'_ she thought to herself as an entire class full of students began shuffling into their seats! Text books were opened, chits were passed and students were getting ready to zone out into what she called – Lala land - as she would make futile attempts to get through to them.

"**Me being late doesn't give you the liberty to do just about anything. I expect complete order when I enter. I am your ***_substitute_*** teacher and want this ***_Moral Science_*** class to be taken very seriously. In all my years off ***_absolutely no_*** experience there hasn't been a class that has let me down!**"

_'Hey, that came out pretty well didn't it? Of Course it did, I spent hours practicing in front o' the bathroom mirror.' _she silently mouthed.

_'Have I ever mentioned I enjoy commanding respect? Say Hello to Ms. Allison the Meanie!' I could see that the students were confused too! They were whispering things into each others ears. The conversations, presumably, went something like this._

_Boys: "Whoa! Who is she? She's a rebel!"_

_Girls: "She dresses so sloppily. Who let her in! *All this while their insides burned with jealousy*"_

_And then all of the students would collectively decide to overrule just about anything I'd have to say. But I had come prepared!_

**"I am now going to appoint*what do you call those uhh… yes!* I am now going to appoint two new monitors in this class! It will be their duty to see to it that everything is in order. Since I'm not familiar with most of you I'll be going with the obvious, Yuuki!" **bellowed Allison.

Yuuki immediately stood up to acknowledge Allison. The chairmans adoptive daughter looked rather exhausted.

**"Allison-sama, I will do the best I can"** she said mustering all the energy she had left.

A wide eyed Class President shot his hand up, hoping to be chosen as the second monitor. His clothes had been perfectly ironed and buttoned up. Shoes shiny black and to add to it all, round glasses. _*The perfect dweeb*_. His upbringing reminded Allison of a girl she'd once shared a dorm with.

_Ew._

Choosing to COMPLETELY ignore him, Allison turned to look at Kiryuu Zero. The chap's face rested on his palms, his eyes never shifted their gaze. Not that she could see much of his eyes through his starlight hair. He was quite the opposite of the Class President.

**"Kiryuu Zero! You'll be helping Yuuki."** she chirped. Zero lifted his head of his palms and made an obvious effort to acknowledge Allison.

Allison could simultaneously see that the word – WWHHAAAATTTT had been stamped all over the class president's forehead. **"But that's completely unfair! With all due respect ma'am that's called being partial. Just because they're the Chairman's…"**

_'He dare not go there!' _

Finding the need to cut him off Allison sedately uttered the words,"**Please leave the classroom ***_whatever you're name is_***."**

Just about then, the school bell chose to go off. The students shamelessly began collecting their belongings and started to disperse. Not one acknowledged Allison.

* * *

And that fellow readers was how well 'Substitute Teacher, Allison-senpai's' third day and second class as a working student in Cross Academy had worked out

_{Wasting time is something I hate. But that would make me a complete hypocrite considering how my first class had turned out. Luckily I had just one other class today. The teachers were pretty regular here at Cross Academy._

_To redeem myself friends, I'm going to take the time it takes for me to reach the library to tell you a little about myself. How would you like that?_

_Great? Good? No Thanks?_

_Who gives – I'm not going to NOT ramble. So here goes:_

_My name is Allison Murakami. Why the weird hybrid of names? It's simply that my Dad was from Japan and my mom's from the states. She's always lived in Japan though. I'm 19 and currently a working student here at the academy. What's a working student you ask?_

_My parents passed away a year ago, I was in my last year of schooling then. But due to the circumstances I was unable to complete my schooling. I couldn't bear to live in the same house as my parents so I sold all our assets and set out to start a new life. Some may call it being rash, but there's nothing that I couldn't take after my parents death._

_As the year passed, a dear uncle of mine recommended I complete my schooling. Since I was over the age limit, I decided I'd take permission to settle down at an academy enabling me to use their facilities and coach myself. Chairman Kaien Cross Sama responded to my request almost immediately. That's one of the reasons I absolutely respect him._

_But there was a catch; I'd have to earn my place. Considering I was a bright student before I dropped out *I'm being serious* he suggested I could be a substitute teacher for ethics. There's not much too it. I'd just have to keep the class under control and narrate stories to them until necessary._

_Having said that, I have a confession to make. I, Allison Murakami have an **itsy – bitsy, teenie tiny** crush on fellow student Kiryuu Zero. I hope it's legit because there's no way I couldn't like him. Not after what happened yesterday at least.}_

**"No, I am NOT a creep!" ** she yelled out loud as consolation, in effect, silencing an entire corridor of kids...

* * *

Thanks for lasting through that ^ ^

Oh! And REVIEW, it's the driving force behind every single fanfiction writers stories. Not just mine.

- Ms. Wayne


	2. Chapter 1: A Practical Joke?

**Summary - Allison talks about being in class as a substitute teacher. She goes on to tell us how she got to Cross Academy.**

**

* * *

**

Eylloooo^^ I'm getting quite a few hits, but no Reviews! I know it may be kinda early to expect some, but please do let me know what you think! Reviewers get gifts, virtual ones of course! It's the thought that counts :)

ItTakesWork has managed to edit this one too. = I must be pathetic at it too. [Just went over the piece again - only to find a truck load of errors.] Allison's thoughts are in _italics_

**Random Note : I have been told by quite a few people that this chapter should be split up into two - again. And the prologue got slightly confusing. Too much going on or something. I'm thinking of stripping it down. Did the prologue and this chapter give you a headache? And did you leave it midway ? If so, let me know why, so that I can work on it. Thankers xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_When I first entered Cross Academy, I thought of it as an ordinary hostel for ordinary kids. Was I wrong!_

_I was accepted by Cross Kaien-sama, who so graciously agreed to let me use the schools facilities in order to coach myself. All of this, under the condition that I was to be a substitute ethics teacher. This would mean that I could study only at night. The idea didn't seem to appeal to me (at all) but there was no way out of it._

_After having me comply with his condition, Kaien simply sent me off to my room._

_I went up to my room only to find it to be the tackiest I'd ever seen. By tacky I'm referring to the floral wallpaper, gaudy wooden cupboard and mustard yellow curtains. Does it sound horrid enough yet? To make matters worse, there wasn't a toilet in my room._

_Heck! I'd have to show my not-so-glam-face to the world EVERY morning._

Just as Allison had done ventilating, and was starting to unpack, somebody knocked on her door.

Murakami lifted herself off the carpet, brushing down her emerald summer dress. She turned the knob and pushed open the door, but only partially. She didn't need the person standing outside, judging her, by the mess she'd created in her room. Outside, stood a fairly tall student who'd been shuffling his feet about until Allison had opened the door. Hands in pocket, he informed her, that the Chairman had requested for her to meet him - immediately.

**"WHAT! Wasn't I just there?**" exclaimed Allison, only to be given a kind of - death stare - by this... gorgeous student?

_'*Eek* Student-Teacher. Teacher-Student. Student-Teacher. One last time... '_

It didn't take her much time to realize, that he wasn't in the happiest of moods either. Choosing to walk behind Mr. Not-so-nice, Allison caught herself unintentionally staring at him. His gait, clumsily put on uniform *making her cringe*, star light hair, tattoo...

_"A tattoo? How old is anyways?"_

One arriving at the office, he held the door open for her. Allison mumbled an inaudible thanks.

**"Chairman, you requested for me to be here?"** she said as she carefully took a seat behind the desk. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that the 'informant', had taken his leave.

**"Allison-chan, how do you like the room? I hope you're comfortable." **

** "It's perfect. Thank you Chairman."**

_It's just that it's barely been a few MINUTES since I left your room..._

**"I'm glad to hear that, Allison-chan. Please help yourself with something,"** Kaien said pointing at the teapot, **"I have something I've got to ask you dear...**

** Do you Allison, believe in fairy tales?"**

_Wow, is he mad? The tea was very well made. I helped myself for a second time and let him know that it'd been ages since I'd read a fairy tale, but I did believe, that a person could live their life like one._

**"No, no I didn't mean it like that."** He said smugly. **"I meant to ask you whether you believe in the existence off mythological creatures. Say, vampires?"** _AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Such a funny old man._ **"I don't think so Kaien Sama."** she replied, suppressing her laughter as well as she could.

The Chairman's face lit up,** "Well you most definitely should then Ms. Allison. Why is it that you think we have a Night Class?"**

This was getting to be a little too weird for Allison. She decided to be as tactful as possible and said to him,** "Excuse me, if I'm being impudent, but, I have loads of unpacking to do Chairman. I'm sure we can have this conversation some other time, eh?"**

Cross Kaien's face turned grave, his voice took on a slightly more serious tone, **"Allison-chan, think of it as you will, but I am not wasting your time here. I do not expect you to understand just yet. I have therefore, appointed my daughter Yuuki Chan to 'hang around' with you. I trust she'll show you around and very soon you shall come to believe what I have just told you. I need you to know this considering you will be spending a lot of your time in the main building with the Night Class. That's it, you may leave."**

Allison stood up abruptly and left the room rather confused. Very confused. As expected, Prefect Yuuki was waiting outside the Chairman's office.

**"Hi, I'm Yuuki. And I'll be your escort for today!**"said Yuuki whilst waving her hand about.

She then pulled from the corner, Allison's 'informant', **"And this, is Kiryuu Zero!"**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE - This is where I merge the first two chapters, just so that there is a bit more weight in them.**

**Allison's thoughts are still in **_italics_

* * *

Allison extended her hand towards the young man, hoping, he would respond and not well - just stand there._ *The only thing worse than an unmet handshake is an ignored high-five*_ she thought.  
Judging from his expression though, he had no intention, what-so-ever, of responding. Yuuki quickly got hold of Allison's open palm and shook hands with her.

_A miserable attempt to cover up for Zero's shrewd behavior._

**"I think my *hangout buddy* as his Dad put it, needs a hug!" **Allison hollered, acknowledging two unsuspecting and extremely baffled passer bys. They turned around to look at her then quickened their pace, also whispering into each others ears.

A petite girl with shoulder length, razor sharp hair, dropped her head and let out a silvery laugh. From the corner of her eyes Allison could see Zero had lifted up one of his eyebrows.

**"I'm not even joking Yuuki-chan."** Allison stated firmly, only to be stopped mid-sentence, by Zero's silky voice,** "Cross Kaien-sama is not my father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend, Murakami-*senpai*."**

Taking his leave, the submissive student pompously walked back to his class.

A startled Allison's cheeks flushed a deep red. Zero addressing her as 'senpai' really got to her. She'd forgotten that she was not at Cross Academy as a pupil, but as a teacher. And though not much older than the students, she would have to conduct herself as tactfully as possible. Her behavior then was unacceptable to her. Caught in her own web of thoughts, she could hear Yuuki's dull bellowing, **"Zero! You hopeless dweeb! *Ugh*Fine! Leave! But don't be late for duty!"**

Yuuki then looked up at Allison,**" Don't mind Kiryuu Zero, Murakami-senpai. To be withheld is in his nature."**

Allison responded with a kind nod as the prefect went on to say,**" I don't know where to start! Is there anything Murakami-senpai would like to see or know?"**

**"Yuuki-chan is it possible for you to refer to me as plain Allison, I'm new here, and as you may have guessed not much older than you are. I may have come in a teacher but I'd like to get to know the students here better. The teachers here are presumably, too old, for me to be on friendly terms with. And anyways, I'm horrible with honorific titles."** replied Allison in an as a matter-of-fact tone.** " But enough of that! Why don't we start at the canteen. I'm famished! What say you?" **said the unconventional teacher.

Yuuki didn't know what to make of what she'd just heard. What she did know was that. Allison Murakami gave off a considerably pleasant vibe. Yuuki, being the accepting person she was, chuckled and directed her finger straight down the corridor, **"That !'Allison' is Sayori Wakaba. A close friend, very dear to me. I daresay my best friend! Yori,"** she exclaimed, **"over here!" **frantically trying to grab her attention.

The girl noticed this and yelled back, **"YUUKI, don't you have a class to attend!"** She ran her fingers through her raw sienna hair. It had a beautiful flow to it.

_I should wash my hair more often._

Yuuki simply invited Sayori over to where they stood. The girl ran over to them.

**"Yuuki!"** she panted, **"don't you have a class to get to!"** She'd managed to ignore Allison altogether so far.

Not knowing what to do, Murakami stood there, shuffling her feet about. She noticed her platform heels weren't the navy blue she had thought them to be. They were purpler in the light. Allison tried shifting her leg about. Under her shadow, out of her shadow, hoping they were actually blue and once again not purple. Unfortunately for her, the mystery had to be left unsolved, because right then, she felt someone lightly tap her shoulders.

**"Allison, we'd better hurry to the canteen. It's impossible in there once the bell rings."** Yuuki chirped. **"Konnichiwa Murakami-senpai**_."_ Sayori said in a similar voice to Yuuki's, finally acknowledging Allison.

Allison responded with a **"Hey..."** topped with an awkward smile.

They silently began making their way towards the canteen. Yuuki seemed to have convinced Yori to stay and Allison seemed to have missed out on it, while debating over the color of her heels.

Eventually, the trio barged into the canteen and the randomest thing happened. They collectively... started laughing... It was as if they'd scripted it and unknowingly so, a precious relationship had blossomed.

x

The canteen looked more like an oversized kitchen to Allison. Stained walls, tiled flooring and the poignant aroma of red chillis.  
A connecting door to their right led straight to the mess. The canteen itself had three round tables. Allison cautiously placed her palm on the rickety table, taking it's support to adjust the straps of her heels. Yuuki and Yori skipped along to where the chairs had been stacked and pulled out three of them. Allison lifted her palm off the table and took a seat besides Yori. Yuuki quietly went over to the counter to get their lunches.

The two seated girls eventually engaged themselves in deep conversation. Yuuki returned with steaming hot rice. She planted the plates on the table and took a seat herself.

**"This is..*sorry*.. really good."** exclaimed Allison, with much difficulty at that, as she gulped down the rice.  
Yuuki and Yori gave her approving nods. **"Oh! By the way Yuuki,"**she said while licking a finger clean, **"the chairman, what's his deal? Having me *hangout* with Kiryuu Zero and you. He was rambling about Vampires or something, how you'd protect me, something. Hahaha. Care to explain?"**

Yuuki's already wide eyes grew wider, her chopsticks almost left her grasp. **"Allison!"** she said regaining herself, **"Kaien-sama was probably just** *nervous laugh* **messing around with you or something."**

**"Besides, we all know there's something wrong with Kaien-sama." **a certain somebody muttered, before placing himself adjacent to Allison. It was the second time she had been startled by him, and she hated the feeling. Kiryuu Zeros' voice was extremely disarming.

Zeros plate clattered onto the table. He took each bite haltingly, not shifting his gaze from the plate. **"How rude Zero!"** proclaimed Yuuki as she punched his arm playfully.

_I've got to leave..._

In an instant, Murakami got up from her chair and addressing Yuuki she said,**"Yuuki-'chan' I need to get back to my room. There's loads of unpacking to be done. You can show me around later."**  
and with that Allison hurriedly rushed out of the canteen. She could hear Yuuki calling out to her,** "Allison! Allison! What happened?"**

Allison stopped only when the canteen was nowhere in sight. Composing herself she headed straight to her room.  
Locking the door behind her, she dropped herself on the bed. Allison stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with her.

_Why did I just do that? Wait a minute! Did I really do that? LORD! How embarrassing! I need to reorganize my thoughts. That's it._

Allison grabbed a pillow that lay besides her and scrunched it up, then hugging it as she would've hugged her plushie 'Minnie', Murakami shut her eyes...

* * *

Thank You for reading .

Now fly away and let me know what you think. Much appreciated. ^^

Sorry I haven't been updating to soon. Have loads going on =/

!


	3. Chapter 2 : Identities

**I probably shouldn't try publishing after every second day. But I do enjoy it soo much! Not to mention ItTakesWork wants to get somewhere with it already!**

**XxDark-maiden201xX** - *Virtual hugs* Thank You for reading and reviewing. In case you haven't noticed I managed to edit the previous chapters! I owe you one ^ ^ And now I've updated.

**Rinako** - For reading this piece and my previous one here's a hug *hugs* and a box full of your fav. anime characters hair =)! =.= Yes, I can get weird. But you gotta admit, it's a pretty neat gift.

**wolverineisbetter** - You're too nice Goopette! *No hugs for you though* Just probably a poster of Wolverine's.

Read on people. I'm still hoping to get some honest critique. =)

* * *

Summary - Allison gets comfortable with a few of the academy's students. Namely, Yori and Yuuki. She also finds herself acting rather strangely around Kiryuu Zero.

* * *

** * Allison's thoughts are in **_ITALICS._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

It was a cool, breezy night. The windows in Allison's room, flung themselves open, letting in some much-needed fresh air. Allison shifted about uncomfortably on her bed.

Her pillow no longer lay besides her, but on the floor. She pulled her right leg closer to her chest as she mouthed inaudible words. They were most likely the lyrics to her dad's songs. It was a habit of hers to chant them, when having conflicting thoughts. Allison gently opened her eyes, she didn't remember falling asleep...

_What time is it?..._

Murakami skimmed her hands about the bed in search of a clock, as she tried her best to keep those heavy eyelids of hers open. It then struck Alisson that it was probably, still, in the suitcase. Taking the bedpost's support, she managed to pull herself up. **"I better get to the library...", **said the girl.  
She dragged her feet towards the light switch. On switching on the light, Allison was faced with a horrific mess of a room. She bit her lips as she resolved to arrange things once she got back. Straightening her dress, one last time Allison left her room.

x

The corridor outside possessed an unearthly atmosphere. Not a single sound, but that of the flickering tube lights was heard. Allison was only glad that she wasn't placed in the Day Class teacher's residence. Her mind couldn't possibly imagine, how creepy it would be in there.

_Aslong as I'm not surrounded by sadistic 50 year olds who thrive on giving students a tough time_.

On reaching the exit of the building, Allison couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She was now facing a beautiful garden. A cemented path in the center, led to the main building. _ How could I've not noticed this place before. It's exquisite. I must've been in a real hurry to get back to the dorm... _

Allison's eyes began to survery the place. As she walked down the path a sole Malus tree was spotted by her. Allison danced over to it and plucked out on of it's flowers. Fixing it behind her ear she continued to walk towards the Main building. _Mom loved these... _A sudden gust of wind resulted in Murakami rushing into the school. No longer was the chattering of young students heard. The frustrated faces of the Day Class teachers weren't seen nor were tortured students forcing themselves into Math class.  
_No paper planes either! Where's the library again. Left? Right? Maybe I should search for Yuuki or..._

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when a young man, of about 18, strutted upto her and promptly questioned her presence, **"Excuse me, but aren't you a Day Class student? Do you not know that you aren't permitted in here."** Murakami responded with a quizzical look. A strand of her coal black hair crawled down her face. Clearing her throat she asked,**"Do I know you?..."** after a prolonged pause she went on to say, **"No, I am not a Day Class or Night Class student. I'm here to use the library. And! I happen to have the permission to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me, 'person.' "** ending with a cheeky smile.

The herculean students face turned curious, **"You're in the wrong block. The library is down that way." "AKATSUKI KAIN! What're you doing here!**" squealed a sandy haired girl as she made her way down the corridor. Akatsuki stiffened, but just slightly. He slid his left arm around the panting girls waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Looking down at her face,** "Wondering where you were... Ruka. "** he whispered playfully.

_Nice muse Akatsuki_! Allison couldn't help but grin at the two of them.  
Realizing that they were being watched, Ruka wriggled free from Kain's hold. **"Kah.. Kaname-sama is waiting."** she said hurriedly. Akatsuki's eyes grew sad, **"Alright... Let's leave then."** he sighed. Dejection was screaming in his voice as he followed Ruka into the room. The strange girl, with a single nose ring didn't seem so important anymore.

**"He's addicted to her!**" baffled, Allison scanned about for the source of the comment. Yuuki stood right behind her smiling stupidly. **"Allison! Here you are! Are you like... fine? You left the canteen so randomly! Anyhow, I don't want you aimlessly roaming about! The library's here. C'mon!"** said Yuuki, tugging Murakami's sleeves. **"Is it just me or were those two the weirdest EVER! He's smitten and she's oblivious! Heyy, whose Kamhani? Must be one heck of a guy, cause frankly speaking Akatsuki's gorgeous!"** exclaimed Allison obviously referring to the two students she'd just encountered. It went on to show that Murakami was a good listener.

_Oh my god! ... Yuuki's blushing and now she's not - well LISTENING_.

**"Yuuki."** said Murakami.  
**"Yes."** replied Yuuki.  
**"You're red CHILD." **stated Murakami.

Blood rushed up to Yuuki's cheeks as she fumbled over her words, **"I do not like 'Kaname-sama' I mean, I do. I don't hate him. I don't love him. YOU GET WHAT I MEAN RIGHT!"** she said getting all the more exasperated.  
**"Sure Cross Yuuki.**" said Allison, with a wink. Yuuki gaily smacked Allison's head *which she got to with much difficutly*.** "How about Kiryuu Zero."** said Murakami who was getting to enjoy this. She hadn't acted like the child she really was, for quite some time now.  
Luckily for Yuuki they'd already reached the library. Yuuki pushed Allison into the library and ran off, not giving Murakami another chance to tease her.

x

The school library was thousands of square feet of books. An information exposition that almost anyone would want to get their hands on. _This is place is surprisingly well maintained. And I half expected a spider to jump onto my head._

Murakami began running her fingers through the book covers. Searching for titles that constituted her course. Pen in mouth, she pulled out at least five volumes from the shelf. Allison propped herself and the books on a nearby table and began flipping through them. It struck her that she may need to purchase some others. Jotting down a list she skipped to the headmasters office, hoping, he would be available and not asleep.  
Allison could see from underneath the door that the Headmasters office's lights, hadn't been switched off. She nimbly knocked the door and let herself in. Allison hadn't expected it but there he was. Chairman Cross Kaien, signing documents with his gold rimmed spectacles much below the bridge of his nose.

**"Headmaster,**" said Allison, **"I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late in the night but I'd like to go downtown. There are a few books that I need."** The Chairmans tired eyes grew annoyed, **"Murakami-chan, can you hear yourself. It's 2 p.m. I'm sure your books can wait."** he concluded with a stretched yawn. Kaien stacked the papers on the desk and pushed them aside. He opened a drawer from beneath the desk and pulled out another pile.

_So what if it's two in the morning... *Sigh*Restrictions. _ **"As you wish Kaien-sama."** mumbled Allison as she made her way out.  
_Maybe I should go anyways. I'm pretty sure they're open all night. AND, there's a cafe down there! I'll grab myself a mocha on my way back._

Slightly jumpy about her newly conceived idea, Allison took three deep breaths and walked out of the Main building without any interruption. The Main Gate was only a few meters away from her now, when she sensed that someone was standing behind her.  
_You're in charge here Allison. You're in charge!_  
Murakami turned about on her heel and was confronted by Kiryuu Zero. Hands in his pocket again, he was leaning against a tree. "**What're you doing here?"** he asked casually.

_Just what I needed. Should I ... No..._

Allison's gaze met his and she tilted her head, a little to her right. **"You..."** she said loudly, **"You really aren't who you claim to be are you Kiryuu Zero!", **her voice now more perturbed than ever. Murakami stepped closer to him and pinned Zero to the tree. **"Pray tell me why I found the need to leave the canteen almost! as soon as YOU entered? We must've met before 'Zero'. ** Allison's voice dropped down to a whisper, **"But where?"...**

A stunned Zero's breath was heavy on her. Almost rhythmic. He could think of no reason for her irrational behavior. His thoughts didn't last long as the scent of her blood, had begun to overwhelm him. He appeared to be palpitating. Clenching his fists tighter he spoke, **"Murakami-senpai, get back into the building."**

His words resulted in uncontrollable laughter from Allison. She let go of his shoulders and dropped down on the grass. A stronger breeze loosened the hairpins she'd used to clip her bangs. **"Whose Murakami- *senpai"? There's just an Allison and a Kiryuu Zero her. I don't feel like getting back in..."** she replied while debating over whether she'd reach the bookstore before sunrise. Zero eyed the young lady, was she mocking him? He definitely hadn't thought that he'd ever see her in such a 'state'. Not to mention, this was only her first day. The girl had crossed her legs now. Her back arched upwards as she gazed at the stars. **"YUUKI!"** he hollered almost afraid...

In truth, Allison wasn't thinking right. In fact, she wasn't thinking at all. Zero was right in having felt awkward after what she'd just said. 'Who was she...'

* * *

Thanks for reading peeps!

Maybe I'll have Allison murder Zero or something in the next chapter! Naw. I love him. How about Kaname -.- . ?

NOTE: The next chapter is going to be published in another say three hours. Lookout for it!


	4. Chapter 3: Long way to understanding

**My second name is Lethargy . **I hate myself for not having updated ages ago. But I promise you - I shall update at least twice a week from now onwards! *Takes a pledge*

* * *

Agapanthus - OMG. Allison! Allison's not rude . Maybe just slightly =p. *Sigh* You shall see, she is a very *cough* nice *cough* person. ^^ Here's a virtual hug *virtual hugs* and a Kaname punching bag ! Thank You !

Dark-Maiden - My first reviewer with an account! *Wipes Tears* I don't know what to say, just, what would you like this time?

Wolverineisbetter - Stop reading =p . The poster - You're welcome. [Did I mention Wolvering is being OWNED by Bruce Wayne on it? ] ;)

THANK YOU for all the favorites and follows too ^^

* * *

**The previous chapter in two lines! : Allison gets accustomed to Yuuki and Yori. Decides to collect a few books from a store only to be stopped by Zero.**

Note: Allison's thoughts are in _italics._

The next chapter is a bonus chapter! 

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Kiryuu Zero's eyes shot a quick glance down at his watch. Starlight rim; as if to compliment his hair. Quartz movement; as if to reflect his heightened senses. A chunky accessory.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Each needle showed a resistance and yet time showed no signs of halting. The silver metal felt cold on his curbed wrist. It was past 2:00 am and somehow neither Yuuki nor the Night Class seemed to be anywhere in sight. Zero was allowed to assimilate this and the possibility that Yuuki was with Kaname at this very moment. He'd long known that Yuuki had felt deeply about Kaname. Her Kaname-sama; calm as a dead man, forever conniving. All this Yuuki failed to see. In Kaname she saw heart, in Kaname she saw warmth, in Kaname she saw all that Zero did in her. Every pint of her alluring blood would scream it's desire for Kaname whilst Kiryuu drank.

**"There's no need to call Yuuki. I'm leaving for downtown. Anyhow, enjoy doing whatever it is you're doing."** chuckled Allison, simultaneously snapping Zero back from his thoughts.

Zero never ceased to amaze himself with how he linked all his thoughts to Yuuki.

**"It's late. Very late. I don't want to be responsible for you Murakami-senpai... *Please* get back in."** stated Zero, more firmly than before. The idea of dragging her back in didn't appeal to him much.

_I'm still the teacher. Moreover, he chose to address me as senpai *again*. __ "_

**"Murakami-senpai, are you getting ba...?"**

Finding it best to sideline his order Allison strutted out off the gate, leaving Kiryuu hanging mid sentence. A part of her wished for Zero to stop her. .. _ Always hope Allison. Always hope._

x

The night was at it's darkest hour; the trees appeared to be long dead. Allison hugged herself and followed down the path she was most familiar with. Murakami comforted herself as she hummed her dad's songs. A single street lamp was seen in the distance. _The store's adjacent to the lamp. That is if I remember correctly..._  
Allison's feet took long, swift steps. Heels clacked against the granite. The sound of somebody clearing their throat.

_I shouldn't look up, there's someone following me. Or maybe I'm just ... I'm overreacting. Just like I do when my favourites never win a race._

On reaching the bookstore, Allison quickly grabbed hold of the golden doorknob, got in and banged the door shut, almost relieved. The store was warmly lit and had a seating area as its focal point. A man of say 40 looked up to see who the rather rude visitor was, not to mention, mad visitor, considering the hour.

**"How may I help you, ma'am?"** he asked tiredly. **"Erm... Here's a list of books I'd like. The third one on there isn't important."** replied an enthusiastic Allison. The warmth of the place had woken her up.  
**"Aah yes. We do have these. Is there anything else you'd like?**" questioned the man.**_ "_Nope! Nothing else, thank you."** smiled Allison as she watched the bearded man walk down the aisle to get the books.

Tinkle. Tink. Tink.

**"I never really do not get why you choose to keep the shop open, at this hour, when you could be at home Franco.**" coughed a lady in the background, obviously addressing the man assisting Murakami. Allison turned around to see who else, had found the need to visit the store, at such an hour. On doing so she was faced with a lady, presumably very close to Franco's age. She wore a romantic white blouse and a strange aura about her...

**"Oh, so you have a costumer..."** whispered the narrow eyed lady. Allison's presence clearly irritated her.

Franco's expression suggested he hadn't expected the lady to drop in. He hurriedly pressed the books onto Allison's palms, **"Dear, it is very late. Shouldn't you be heading for home now. Do you have someone waiting outside?"_ "_Oh no. I've come alone. There's no need to worry"**, she tittered, **"the academy is closeby!**" Allison replied to a now frowning face as she handed over the money.

**"The academy... interesting."** said the lady who'd been listening all along. An agitated Franco now addressed her, **"And why have you come here. Are we not done yet?**" he hissed. **"Hahahahaha! Are you not indebted to me anymore... A drink for a life?... Do you honestly believe it works that way, Franco ?"** cackled the lady.

**"I've always been indebted to you, but you still haven't answered my question, Shiori... Why are you here?"**

_Awkward. Awkward. Very awkward. I better leave..._

**"Have you not guessed already, Franco? You! The girl from the academy... What's your name?" ** _Is she talking to me?_ A surprised Allison thought it best to respond to the lady, **"Allison... Allison Murakami."** she said with her head hung low. The lady's voice commanded respect...  
**"Let her be.**" growled the Franco. Crackling fire. The slow turning of the fan above them. Rising tensions? Allison could feel it, had she known why, she would've taken her leave ages ago.

**"Franco! She should've known better. Allison dear, since when did Kaien Cross get so careless?**" mused the lady. Allison watched how she formed her words intently.

_What in the wo..._  
_Are those fangs... I SWEAR I SAW FAN... STOP YELLING AT YOURSELF. SHE JUST HAS WEIRD TEETH. Out of shape teeth! Step out now..._

Making use of whatever understanding Allison had of the situation, she reached for the door knob.

Click.

**"Allison-chan, what's the hurry? Stay a little longer. Franco will gladly escort you back later.**" ordered the lady. She believed Allison wouldn't dare defy her.  
It was Allison's turn, **"You have such a beautiful name, Shiori-senpai... Though, I never really did learn the true meaning of it. There, you now have something to occupy yourself with when I' m gone. Oyasuminasai! Oh! And thank you for the books FRANCO! SIR!**"

_Let's hope that that was enough for you to let me get out of here.. ._And with that, Allison pulled open the door to the sinister looking street. She fixed two of the books under her arms and [finally] exited the premises... The flickering street lamp adjacent to the store [finally] gave away; and the sound of glass being shattered was [finally] heard...?

_Glass? Huh_. A gun was cocked. The shriek of an older man and a shot.  
The shot echoed.

_The store..._

Allison whipped herself about and crashed into the store, not caring about the books she'd carried in with her. Hands on knees Murakami panted as she started to put the pieces together. Franco lay stone cold on the red carpet. Beard stained with blood, his eyes were screaming the word fear louder than he had.

_Oh GOD. Is he... NO NO NO NO NO. Did you not promise yourself to never get yourself in such a situation like this, Allison. NOT AFTER MOM AND DAD. NO NO NO NO NO. Inhale / Exhale. Can't BREATHE._

**"I suggest you sit down Allison... *cough* You shouldn't have come back... **"the lady's slender fingers placed themselves on Allison's shoulder.  
**"Get your hands off of me!"** whimpered Murakami. Brushing off Shiori's fingers she ran towards Franco's body. Ignoring the gore of it all, she lifted his limp body and placed it against the wall.

**"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! WAKE UP! SOMETHING!"**  
Her palm flapped itself against his cheeks, as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding, despite knowing well, it'd been too late.  
**"What've you done! OH LORD... **"cried Allison. She was a contained wreck, looking for an opportunity to explode, yet, too scared to.

Shiori cringed upon being blamed for Franco's death. Biting her lips she snarled, "**Isn't it obvious, silly child. The gun's in his hand. Franco was responsible for his own death..."** As stated, a firmly held pistol was seen in his right hand. The lunula of his thumb appeared to be a deep red. Murakami felt silly for having jumped to such a conclusion. **"But, he was perfectly fi-ne *sigh* when I got in."** sobbed Allison, **"And wha.. What now...?"** she questioned. _I don't want to trust her._

The lady seemed amused, her glistening blue eyes met Allison's. She was aware that Murakami didn't trust her. The girl was right in doing so. All the same, Shiori was glad that Murakami was present there. She made the perfect cover up.

**"Call the authorities? You've got to calm Allison-chan."** Shiori lowered her voice, "**It was his decision to make."**

**"But... why didn t you stop him?"**

**"I don't like that you ask so many questions, Murakami-chan..." _"_I don't like that you never answer my many questions, Shiori-senpai... ..."**  
Shiori's gaze fixed itself on Allison, it was the last time it would do so.  
**"Get back to the academy, I'll take care of this... mess... Let Kaien Cross know of this."** ordered the lady. Leaving Franco's side, Allison stood up straight, "**I'll be sure to inform Kaien Cross...**" replied Murakami as she wiped away the beads of sweat, that has started to appear on her lean neck. Yet, her heart remained as reluctant as before.

With Allison out of the way, Shiori had a clear view of Franco's . She kneeled down besides his body. Head bent, her hair fell loose. Placing her hand behind Franco's now limp neck she gradually sunk her teeth it.  
The lifeless body jolted ever so slightly..  
All of this, while Allison watched.

The expected, unexpected.

**"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"** cried a bewildered Allison, first finding herself unable to move, then forcefully shoving Shiori from besides Franco.**"Leave now!"** grunted the lady, grabbing hold of Franco's neck again, she sounded disoriented, Franco's neck seemed to be her only worry.

Allison shuddered and threw a dirty look at Shiori, who was gladly licking away the blood on Franco's stunned face now. _"Ugh... I've read about freak cults, but really..."_  
Not caring for her books, Murakami hastily stumbled out of the door.

_Why didn't she stop him?_  
_Was Shiori really drinking Franco's blood?_  
_Why was the mirror shattered?_  
_Did Franco really shoot himself._  
_What was I doing there..._

Sealing her own thoughts, she ran towards the academy as fast as she could. Allison's compulsive need to be answered and to be able to understand situations, pushed her to do this. _The main gate..._

x

**"Yuuki-chan! Zero-chan! Are you around !",** yelled an out of breath Allison. _Ugh! Why bother! Kaien should be the first to know._  
Murakami searched about for the two guardians one last time and headed towards the headmaster's office.

x

A yellow light still shone from below the chairman's door. The crinkling of papers was the most distinct sound, coming through the door. Less than a few second later, the unmistakable mumbling of two men. But Murakami had no time to waste, so she put on the expression of an informant and knocked thrice on the door.

***Gasp!***

A taken aback Allison drew in a sharp breath. No, the door hadn't opened, but instead, Murakami found herself being pulled away from the door. She looked down to see a sturdy hand wrapped firmly around her waist. As she came to think of it, Allison could hear the timely beating of the person's heart. The arm felt cold and so did the breath.** "The chairman doesn't want to be disturbed."** he said stiffly, slowly letting go of her.

**"You didn't have to do THAT! Aah! The store Kiryuu, Franco..."** too discomposed to continue, Allison grabbed onto his shirt and took some time to compose herself. Not being the patient kind, Zero cocked his head. It was his turn to pin her to the wall. Her back met the wall with a small thud. **"Murakami-senpai,"** he questioned, **" why do you smell of blood?"**

A tingling sensation.  
Hundreds of more questions.  
Frustrating oblivion.

**"How do you know that..."** said cum squealed Allison. "**Why does everyone take stuff like this so lightly around here!"**

**

* * *

**

Oh! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! They mean so much more than you can ever imagine =)

**_RAMADAN KAREEM !_**


	5. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS **

* * *

Zero slid down; his back against the ecru wall. Hands as cold as ever and yet there were beads of sweat seen trickling down his forehead.

Allison kneeled down to light the fireplace. What an empty room, she thought to herself as she slowly got back up and gently so, stroked his face.

Zero felt a certain sensation creep down his spine. His eyes were wavering between blood red, and the lavender they really were.

Allison kicked off her gladiators and placed herself besides Zero. " Kiryuu, stop being *sigh* relax..."  
Bending forward she lightly grabbed Zero's shirt and whispered into his ear,

"All we ever wanted was a chance... So why be afraid when we want to drown?" Kiryuu positioned his head on her shoulder and said, "I've always wondered whether you remember how we danced in the dark at Aido's," his mouth barely away from her neck.

"It was like we didn t know anyone was there." she whispered.

"OUCH!"  
My head! My head! My head! My head!" "Allison! Allison, are you alright!" cried a worried Yuuki from outside the infirmary's door. She'd been stationed there to watch over Murakami until necessary. "I think I'm fine!" shouted back Allison. "May I come in then?" questioned Yuuki.

"Mhmmm."

On entering the room, a baffled Yuuki walked over to Allison, "What happened?"  
"Ugh* I hit my head against the bed's post!" replied the annoyed patient.  
"HAHAHAHA! You've got to be kidding me. I'll let you get back to your sleep then. You need it!" chuckled a relieved Yuuki.

But no sooner had Yuuki taken two steps, she heard Allison say to hear, "Yuuki?..."

"Yes Murakami."

"I think I just had my first nightmare..."

* * *

Review! =)


End file.
